Talk:Basil Hawkins
Ba'S'''il or Ba'G'il? Umm, I can't see the letter in his first name. Is it a '''S' or a G? Does the japanese pronunciation of his name help clarify things?Mugiwara Franky 17:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :According to wikipedia the Japanese pronunciation is "Baziru". It's pronounced like Brazil, but without the r, rather than like basil the herb. Kaidou 07:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Its Basil Hawkins. I know it. Treasure Island reference? I know that Oda loves making references to pirates both real and fictional, but somehow I think that "Basil Hawkins" might be a reference to Jim Hawkins, the boy chasing after pirate treasure in Robert Louis Stevenson's "Treasure Island". (just like how Crocodile is somewhat a Captain Hook reference) I'd put it up on this page but I guess its just speculation so not at this time. -StrangerAtaru 23:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :There's also a John Hawkins who maybe the inspiration but it's also unclear like Jim Hawkins if it's the person Oda based on.Mugiwara Franky 05:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then again, I just checked and saw that someone made a reference to "Long John Silver" for Silvers Hawkins. If we can have that as a fictional reference, shouldn't we also imagine Basil Hawkins relation to Jim Hawkins? -StrangerAtaru 17:28, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::List them both and state there is an unclearity. --One-Winged Hawk 14:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hawkins' Power I know it's currently unknown if Basil Hawkins has any control over who his dolls transmit the damage to whenever he's attacked, but personally, I doubt it. I mean, if he could, wouldn't he naturally have made Kizaru feel the beating he was trying to inflict on him? 00:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :From what it seems like, he creates voodoo dolls of other people. How he creates such dolls is the question. In stereotypical voodoo, the voodoo practitioner takes something from his victim to make the doll, a lock of hair, some nail clippings, stuff like that. Most of the dolls Hawkins made were of people he most likely had alot of contact and time with. That's not saying that's how Hawkins makes his dolls but that gives a thought. :In any case, there's something more to his voodoo skills as he couldn't just make a doll of Kizaru.Mugiwara Franky 02:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Laughter Style? I don't know if this means anything, but on the last page of chapter 594, there's a little talk-balloon that makes it look like Hawkins is saying "zawa zawa." It looks like a laughter style, but I'm not sure, any ideas?http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/73264755/18 :The "zawa zawa" is the sound effect from his devil fruits. If you see his face, he begins the transformation.--Tipota 01:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was wondering what that veiny-looking thing on his face was, that explains it, thanks.DancePowderer 02:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture Is there some kind of policy that says there has to be no writing on pictures we upload to character's articles? I'm only slightly irritated that the things I upload continuously get deleted and replaced with the same picture with no words. Subrosian 16:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :If the image is replaced with another ones with blanck bubbles, then it is wrong, one should use the same image and you can complain. If it is just a new version of your image then it ok. A none written rule is that clean raw > scanlation blanked > English scanlation. Ultimately it is replace with an anime or a color version. Also if your image contain a watermark then it is not ok either. Kdom 19:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC)